The Legacy of Minato Namikaze
by pnv101
Summary: The story of Minato and Kushina... read i suck at summaries
1. Battle in the Forest

On a hill looking over the forest the four Cloud ninja stand stalking Team 4! The team has split up, Minato and Draka went to search for Jiraiya while Kara stays to protect General Zakura from the enemy! The general has finally awoken and is clueless about what happened!

Kara: Are you okay? You shouldn't move, your wounds have been opened and you have a few more from the blast! She activates medical ninjutsu to heal his wounds!

Zakura: Blast? Where is your squad leader? What's going on?

Kara: I'm beginning to understand why Jiraiya sensei hates a lot of questions, Minato and Draka went to find Jiraiya sensei and will be back in a while so don't worry we will get you to your village safely!

Zakura: Listen, If the Cloud ninja caused this attack, then there's a 50/50 chance they know our current positions and the positions of your teammates so we have to move!

Kara: We can't what if they come looking for us they won't be able to find us and we will be worst off!

Zakura: I could use a technique to alert them and we could escape!

Kara: First of all if you use the little chakra that you have you won't be able to move and you would surely die, Second you could alert the enemy to our position and Third the Cloud enemy may not know our position!

Cloud Ninja ( Kunoichi ): You're dead wrong or should I say DEAD! ( Kara looks surprised)

Few miles away Minato soars through some trees calling for their sensei!

Minato: Where is he? He couldn't be dead, I mean he is a Sannin! And besides, if this ninja could be this experience he has to be a Jonin or even higher to be able to even scratch Jiraiya sensei! I guess the best thing for me to do is to go back to my team and complete the mission! Wait, I'll just look a little while longer then I will get back to the others! I hope Draka is have more luck than me!

Draka is running through the forest searching as well. Where is that perv? We could be soaking in a hot spring if it wasn't for him!

Deep in the forest Jiraiya stands on top of a tree: I have to find those guys before something happens…. Summoning Jutsu! A small toad appears. Hey I need you help, Jiraiya tells the toad, it seems I have misplaced my team I need you to find them!

Toad: Okay but you owe me JIraiya! The toad hops around and sticks his tongue out and waves it in every direction! Well I taste a little chakra east of here so you should travel that way!

Jiraiya: Thanks, I'll pay you back later!

Toad: Yeah right, bye J-Man!

Jiraiya: Alright I hope they haven't gotten in too much trouble! JIraiya disperses!

Scene jumps to Kara:

Kara: I am not letting you touch the General!

Cloud Ninja: Who's going to stop me, you? Don't make me laugh!

Kara: (Smiling) Don't underestimate me! I'll show you the true power of a leaf village kunoichi! Kara forms hand signs, the cloud kunoichi looks in amazement when everything around her starts to fade! Ninja Art: Dream Catcher Dark Illusion!

The Cloud Kunoichi is in total darkness, her worst fears come to light! The kunoichi screams! Kara thinks it's from fear but in reality she is using the sounds wave to expell the gentjutsu!

Kara: What but how?

Cloud Kunoichi: Because you are nothing, don't you not realize I am out of your league! The cloud ninja dashes toward her with a giant needle! Draka comes to her rescue with his fist made of rock which he uses to crush to kunoichi face!

Draka: Earth Style: Stone Fist, I don't usually hit a women but when you attacked my friend I had to stop you.

Cloud Kunoichi: You idiot! I have friends too and they are going to crush you!

Draka: What friends?

Cloud Ninja: US! The other cloud ninja appear behind them and kicks them both into a wall! We are through, it's time to finish this once and for all!

Minato: ( Standing in a tree above them ) Yes it is! Minato stands high above them all and gives a winks at his teammates signalling them to move, they jump to safety with the General while Minato takes out a scroll! He then flashes back to the Gates of the Leaf village before they left for their mission, Jiraiya gives him the scroll if anything should happen use it!

He opens the scroll and forms a hand sign releasing a giant toad which crushes three of the cloud ninja, the last one runs up the toad, then Minato throws a shuriken and forms hand signs Ninja Art: Giant Shuriken Destruction, the shuriken grows in size forcing the ninja to jump and then Draka uses his stone fist to crush the ninja to pieces which turns out to be a replacement! Kara stikes him in the legs with he Mystic Palm slowing him down, while Draka throws a giant rock at him. Minato uses his Fire Style: Dragon breath Bomb and lights the stone on fire crushing the cloud ninja!

Minato: Glad that's over!

Kara: You said it! Thanks Minato!

Draka: Hey I helped too!

Kara: Yeah you did, Kara kisses Draka on the cheek!

Draka: What's that for?

Kara: for standing up for me!

They both blush.

Jiraiya: Hey I guess you guys don't need me as much as I thought!

Team 4: SENSEI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Jiraiya: I thought you would be happy to see me. Oh well, are you guys okay?

Minato: Yeah, but how did you know where we were?

Jiraiya: The giant toad behind you isn't exactly invisible!

Minato: Oh yeah! I knew that! And by the way I want you to teach me how to summon those things, they are so cool!

General: Maybe later, you have a mission to complete!

Jiraiya: What mission?

Minato: SENSEI!

Jiraiya: Just kidding, alright lets rest for a while and get moving in the morning!


	2. Uzumaki

Team 4 rests up after their battle with the Cloud ninja and head toward the Land of Whirlpool to finish their mission! What do you think is in store for the ninja when they reach their destination?

**Minato:** How much farther sensei?

**Jiraiya:** Just beyond that hill, be patient you guys we are almost there! ( They all make it to the village but can't find a way to get inside, they are standing in from of a lake! )

**Draka:** Hey what's the big idea? How do we get in?

**Zakura:** Don't worry, follow me, I think I can take it from here! ( The General forms a hand seal and suddenly the water starts to spin creating a whirlpool. )

**Kara:** What? You don't expect us to?

**Zakura:** Yeah all you guys have to do is jump inside and it will take you to the actual village, see watch me! ( The General jumps inside and is quickly devoured by the spinning water! )

Team 4 follows and they all crash onto the ground, Minato, wiped out, opens his eyes and finds a girl with red hair looking in his!

**Kushina:** Hey are you alright?

**Minato:** Yeah I'm fine!

**Kushina:** GOOD THAT MAKES IT BETTER FOR WHEN I KILL YOU!

**Minato:** Why, what did I do?

**Kushina:** What did you do? I don't know nothing but smash my bowl of ramen you idiot! Aren't you going to apologize?

**Minato:** Well no, I'm not apologizing for something I didn't mean to do!

**Kushina:** YOU'RE DEAD! Shadow Clone Jutsu! ( Two Replicas of Kushina appear and charge at Minato )

Minato, with an arrogant look on his face closes his eyes and kicks them, dispersing them both! Kushina looks in amazement then smiles! Minato arrogantly walks up to her and says "you're through", With her eyes closed Kushina punches Minato dropping him to the ground!

**Minato:** I actually got punched in the face by a GIRL?

**Kushina:** Don't underestimate me because I'm not just a girl, I'll kick your butt and anyone elses who tries me, got it! You blonde freak!

**Zakura:** Alright that's enough Kushina, these ninja risk their lives to save me so stop it!

**Kushina:** Sorry father!

**Minato:** Father? So you're the girl we're suppose to protect?

**Jiraiya:** Actually Minato I was thinking you would guard her all on your own while the rest of us guard the General, oh and try not to attack the person you are trying to protect!

**Minato:** Fine I'll do it for the mission but nothing else, I should let the enemy just take her, I bet that will shut her up!

**Kushina:** I don't like this either but if you think you can boss me around forget it!

( Minato grabs Kushina by the arms and walks off, Kushina blushes but when Minato is about to look she pulls her arm away and yells at him for touching her, Minato just responds by saying "suit yourself", then a smile comes across his face.)

**Zakura:** We will go to the village leader to check in!

**Jiraiya:** Alright and after that the rest of us will scan the village for any threat and secure it!

**Leader:** There is no need for that I heard you guys were here and decided to come! I have already secured the village, the only thing you could do is relax for a few days and return to your village!

**Jiraiya:** We can't just relax, we were hired to protect this village until the General is back on his feet!

**Leader:** Well as leader of the village I will have to decline your offer, we are perfectly capable of protecting our own village!

**Jiraiya:** Then why hire us!

**Leader:** At the time we did need your assistance but now we don't! ( Jiraiya glares at the leader but then agrees and is escorted to a hot spring hotel!)

Meanwhile Minato is walking through the woods with Kushina.

**Minato:** Where are we going?

**Kushina:** To get my stuff I left it here before you came!

**Minato:** Well hurry up we aren't allowed this far away from the village! ( Minato senses something in the trees watching them! )

A ninja suddenly attacks by throwing a kunai with two exploding note tags attached to them! Minato grabs Kushina and throw her out of the way, the blast eradicates the entire area. Kushina looks to find Minato and instead she sees the Ninja walking towards her!

**Ninja:** Hey little girl! I'm sorry to tell you today you die!

**Kushina:** Stay away from me! Shadow Clone Jutsu! ( The clones dash toward the ninja but they are destroyed by the ninja's kunai! )

**Ninja:** That's not going to work, your going to have to do better than that!

Minato jumps from the rubble and kicks the shinobi away from Kushina and dashes toward the mist ninja at full force and forms hand signs and uses Fire Style: Grand Fireball. The ninja gets burned and he flees through the whirlpool used to exit the village! Minato walks back toward Kushina to see if she's hurt.

**Minato:** Are you okay?

**Kushina:** Like you care!

**Minato:** Actually, I do care! ( Kushina looks surprise until Minato finishes the sentence) I'm suppose to protect you, it's my mission!( He finds a scroll with a whirlpool logo on it.)

**Minato:** Why would the ninja have something like this? I better get this back to Jiraya sensei!

Minato and Kushina arrive at the hotel and meets with Jiraiya!

**Jiraiya:** What, your were attacked?

**Minato:** Yeah, after I ran him off he I found this scroll he must have dropped it, the weird thing about it is that it has the symbol of the Whirlpool Country on it!

**Kara:** Why would that be on it?

**Minato:** My guess is that the Whirlpool isn't telling us the whole story!

**Jiraiya:** I don't think it's the entire Whirlpool, The village leader was acting kinda strange when we met, he requested we come to the village but now he tells us to rest then and leave!

**Draka:** I think we should talk to this leader about it!

**Jiraiya:** No, the only course of action we will take is to confront the General maybe he knows something!

**Kushina:** Wait, you don't really think the leader would order an attack on me, but why! And my father would of had nothing to do with it!

**Minato:** It's okay Kushina I don't think your father would do such a thing but this leader of yours sounds pretty bad!

**Kushina:** Well Chief Imoto's the leader, always seemed mean every since my father was named General by the Whirlpool Counsel! He and my father were friends since they were little when Imoto's father was in control! He saw that my father was a great shinobi and named him as his successor but that made Imoto angry and a few months later Imoto's father died before he could tell anyone else about his plans! My father always knew that Imoto killed him but chosen not to do anything because he was afraid the village would not believe him and it would have made the village look vulnerable to the other villages and they would have seen this as a chance to attack!

**Jiraiya:** But that doesn't explain why he would want you dead, maybe he is really after Zakura and is using you to get to him!

**Draka:** Why not just kill Zakura?

**Minato:** That's just it, he doesn't want the rest of the village to figure out his plan so he is using the ninja to do his dirty work! The ninja didn't succeed at their mission so they will be back!

**Jiraiya:** Alright first thing is first, Minato and Draka will search for the ninja while Kara and Kushina will retrieve and bring the General back here while I go and set up our big surprise. You all have your jobs so go!

**Minato:** Take care of her Kara! Right!

As Minato is about to exit she blushes and calls out his name!

**Kushina:** Be careful Minato! ( They both smile at each other! )


	3. Enter the Dragon

Team Jiraiya splits up to carry out their individual missions along with their addition to the squad, Kushina Uzumaki! MInato and Draka heads out to track the mysterious ninja that attacked Kushina, Kara and Kushina search for Zakura, and Jiraiya is off to plan a counter surprise for the leader of the village.

**Minato:** How do we track this guy?, I mean I'm not exactly a tracker ninja.

**Draka:** Me neither. But even if we were, it still would be impossible. The only thing that we have of the ninja is the scroll he left behind. By the way, how did he escape anyway?

**Minato:** Well, let me see!…. Yeah! That's it. He left through the whirlpool. I don't remember at first but allÂ I know is that Kushina left something of hers near the village exit and that's where the ninja appeared! Now that I think about it, it's the same place where we entered the village.

**Draka:** Well, this is more scarier than I thought because the only ninja who could open that pool is whirlpool ninja.

**Minato:** This is getting interesting. I think it's time to open that scroll.

Minato takes out the scroll and starts to open it.

Elsewhere at the leaders headquarters, he's sitting at his desk talking to the mysterious shinobi.

**Imoto (Leader):** You what? How could you be so careless to drop the only thing linking me to the attacks! You were supposed to destroy that anyway!

**Ninja:** Sorry, sir. It wasn't my fault. It was that leaf ninja brat- he distracted me. I had to attack because he sensed my presence.

**Imoto:** I don't want to hear any excuses. I should kill you for your screw up, but I will let to live long enough to make it up to me! Forget the girl. Just eliminate Zakura now, before he recovers from our last attack.

**Ninja:** Yes, sir!

Back at the Uzumaki Compound, Zakura, instead of resting, trains in the family dojo.

**Kushina:** Father! You shouldn't be out of bed! Come on- we have to get out of here. We both are in danger!

**Zakura:** What are you talking about? I don't have time for one of your silly jokes Kushina.

**Kara:** It's not a joke, sir! The Leader Imoto is trying to kill you and your daughter! He's already sent a ninja to attack Kushina but Minato rescued her!

**Zakura:** What? Are you okay?

**Kushina:** I'm fine. Just move it, old man!

The Mystery Ninja appears

**Ninja:** You're not going anywhere.

**Minato:** I think they are!….. I know all about your plan with Imoto and I'm not going to let you kill them. It's time for you to pay.

**Draka:** Yeah, let's get him!

**Minato:** NO! I'll take care of him. You and Kara get them out of here!

**Kushina:** I'm not going anywhere. I can take care of this bully!

**Minato:** No, you're not. You are going to get out of here and save your father. I'll take care of him- he's mine!

**Kushina:** Alright, butÂ be careful Minato.

**Minato:** It's okay.Â Â Now go- I'll be fine. You just worry about your father. Go!

The rest of them leave Minato and the Ninja in the dojo to fight. The ninja starts to pull the mask off of his face.

**Ninja:** I don't think I'll be needing this mask anymore because you won't live long enough to tell anyone. (The mask is finally off and the ninja glares at Minato!) I know that you've heard of me but don't worry. I will take it easy on you.

**Minato:** Who the hell are you?

**Ninja:** WHAT? You honestly don't know who I am?….. I am Akira Tinami! I am in the Whirlpool country's most feared Bingo Book, you idiot!

**Minato:** Well, excuse me if I don't pay attention to weaklings, Now it's time to show you the power of the leaf.

In anger, Akira forms hand signs activating Water Style:Â Needle Rain.Â TheÂ shower destroys the entire dojo forcing Minato to escape. Minato releases a barrage of shuriken to attack Akira himself but the water comes to his aid and blocks it! Minato dashes forward and they engage in a taijutsu fight, both of them laying combos and blocking each other's attacks! Minato, using speed, catches Akira off guard and kicks him in the air. Akira recovers and lands a punch in Minato's face! Minato wipes away the drop of blood on his mouth and smiles, then forms hand signs Fire Style: Dragon Breath Bomb! The blast causes an intense explosion! When the smoke clears Akira is protected in a water prison jutsu!

**Akira:** So you're not as weak as I thought. I have to say for a kid your age, you're giving a jonin a hard time.

**Minato:** Jonin? You must be bluffing?

**Akira:** Not really. (Forming hand signs and activates Earth Stlye: Rock Pole- a long pole of rock grows out of the earth. Then he activates his water dragon jutsu, combining the attack into a Mud Dragon jutsu!) This time, brat, you're finished! The dragon engulfs most of the entire land with its fury!

The smoke clears and suddenly the same toad appears that Minato used on the cloud ninja! It opens its mouth and Minato jumps out with his giant shuriken of destruction jutsu which stabs Akira through the chest and nails him to the ground! Minato limps over to him since he has been injured badly by the Mud Dragon Jutsu! Akira says it's not over and forms a single hand sign activating Earth Style: Quick Sand, the mud in the surrounding area starts to spin, the jutsu pulling on Minato, who is strongly resisting! Minato takes out an exploding note tag and connects it to the kunai and detonates it, he uses the force of the blast to push him away from the quick sand!

**Minato:** I barely made it, but I did it.

**Akira:** You actually beat me! But how? You are nothing!

**Minato:** I noticed that you tried combining elemental chakras which is extremely hard. I've learned that only hokage level could do such a thing. I knew if I was hit directly with the attack I would be finished but if I could evade the attack long enough to counter it,Â I knew I could finish you off! You're strong but that jutsu not only put a strain on your body but because you were using spiritual energy, it put a strain on your mind as well. And I'm guessing you weren't strong enough to handle it based on your slow movements. I can accurately guess your limits! Your body was vulnerable and you couldn't defend against my attack!

**Akira:** You're far stronger than I thought.

**Minato:** Remember this as you pass to the afterlife.Â A shinobi, no matter how old he is, isn't measured by his jutsu but is measured by his guts to stand up!

At his limit, Minato starts to pass out and fall but is caught by none other than Jiraiya.

**Jiraiya:** This kid is far stronger than I thought for his age! Maybe I have finally found a student of my own.


	4. Order

In a hospital inside the Whirlpool village Jiraiya sits waiting for the unconscious Minato to awaken after his battle with Akira. After defeating and killing a jonin whirlpool ninja Minato's ribs lay wrapped in bandages.

Jiraiya sits thinking to himself ( This kid is really different from the others, he is arrogant, smart, and a complete genuis in battle, it's like he is the exact definition ofÂ a shinobi but he still acts likeÂ a normal kid most of the time.)

**Jiraiya:** Ah, you're awake? Well, how is my student doing?

**Minato:** Okay, but I'm still a little sore from that fight! Is everyone okay?

**Jiraiya:** Yeah everyone's fine. I have them preparing our last plan to stop Imoto! They are trying to assemble everyone in the village to the town circle, even the counsel members so we won't have any problems.

**Minato:** Problems? What problems?

**Jiraiya:** Well in order for us to go against a leader of a certain village who is harming itÂ we have to have the permission from the counsel and the people of the village to take action. If we don't haveÂ these keyÂ steps our village's reputation can be diminished and everyone might think we are overthrowing other governments which might result in our village being a direct target. Remember, we are still in a ninja war so we have to be careful of every action we take.

**Minato:** Yeah don't I know, maybe I shouldn't have fought that ninja all by myself, maybe I would be inÂ a betterÂ condition and wouldn't be putting my team in danger!

**Jiraiya:** No! you did fine, you calmly assessed your enemy's' strength and defeated him, you knew your limits as well as his so you made the right decision. Maybe if you hadn't done what you did Kushina and her father may have been killed,.. I think the mistake was mine to think that you couldn't handle yourself. YouÂ all are strong, that's what makes your team unbeatable but after watching your battle I see you have the strongest will and guts, don't get me wrong the others are strong as well!

**Minato:** I need to train more to get stronger and to be able to make the right decisions!

**Jiraiya:** You sure are one great kid that's why I want to take you under my wing and train you outside of the village, one on one!

**Minato:** Yeah, I was hoping you would say that!

**Jiraiya:** Well, we still have a lot to do before that happens, first things first it's time to get you out of this hospital complete our mission and head home forÂ a nice dip in the hot spring!

Back on top of Imoto's office he has 20 platoons of loyal shinobi!

**Imoto:** Alright, Everyone the leaf village shinobiÂ is planning an attack on our village so I want you all to find them and killed them now! And Zakura and his little brat is with them lock them away in the dungeons for now!

**Whirlpool Ninja:** Leaf village, wait I thought the leaf was one of our allies!

**Imoto:** Are you questioning me? They are trying to attack and take over our land so stop them!

They all disperse!

As team 4 and Kushina and her fatherÂ walk through the village calling everyone to the center of the village, with everyone following reluctantly the village shinobi intercept their gathering! Four squads surround them ordering the team to stand down, but they refused. Draka forms hand signs creating his stone fists jutsu readying himself for an attack. However, the General stands in front of him and orders the whirlpool ninja to stand down, but is surprised when they don't and they admit that their orders came straight from the leader! All the villagers look confused and start to ask for answers.

**Zakura:** That's right everyone Imoto ordered shinobi to kill me and my daughter because we are the only ones who knows the truth about the death of his father! The rumors are true Imoto killed his father to stop his plan to appoint me as his successor!

The villagers start to shout dividedly on the matter! Until Imoto himself appears!

**Imoto:** Don't believe his lies everyone he and the leaf village shinobi wants to overthrow our village and take over, and they are trying to put you against me! Join me and stop them for they are your true enemy.

**Kushina:** He's lying he is trying to kill us and he would kill you all if it meant saving himself and staying in power.

The council appears!

**Councilman:** What is the meaning of this Imoto how could you call a meeting and don't inform us?

**Imoto:** I didn't it was them, they areÂ plotting against our village!

**Zakura:** That's not true!

**Councilwoman:** We heard everything and I think we should clear this up before word gets out that our village is vulnerable, we need proof.

**Jiraiya:** Thats exactly whatÂ IÂ have, this is the objective scroll that we found on the shinobi that attacked Kushina and the general and is signed directly from Imoto!

The villagers start to shout at Imoto blasting him for lying!

**Imoto:** I have protected you people for years and this is how you repay me, well I don't have any choice. ( He removes his jacket and is dressed in his ninja wear and starts to form hand signs) Well I guess I'll have to kill you all, Water style: MegaÂ Tsunami! A Giant wave of water touches the sky and falls toward the village!

Jiraiya summons a giant toad to swallow the water, then throws a volley of kunai butÂ Imoto dodges the attack strikes Jiraiya with his hand which is covered in a sharp water blade! Jiraiya used a earth clone replacement and appears behind him kicking him intoÂ building and forming hand sign activating Fire stlye toad flame bomb but this one different the flames forms a giant toad whichÂ destroysÂ a cornerÂ of the village! Imoto crawls out of the rocks and debris injured and shocked at the jutsu's force!

**Imoto:** Now I know who you are, you are one of the Legendary Sannin!

**Jiraiya:** Yeah and now it's time to finish you off! (Jiraiya forms hands signs and toad oil erodes the landscape and drowns Imoto then Jiriaya lights it on fire with and fire jutsu. Everyone is amazed as they seeÂ Imoto's body and clothes melting and dissolving in the oil!) Jiraiya stands on top of a rock staring at the carnage he inflicted on the village! (Embarrassed at what he had done offers to fix everything.)

The scene changes to a few weeks later and the villagers has rebuilt the damage and has appointed General Zakura as the new leader of the Whirlpool Country! Everyone is at the exit of the village to see Team 4 off!

**Jiraiya:** Well I guess we are done here, I think you guys will be fine now that ZakuraÂ is the Chief of the village!

**Zakura:** Thanks I will be keeping in touch with you guys after all I wouldn't have this position if it weren't for you!

**Kara:** Bye everyone it's been great!

**Draka:** Yeah bye guys we will be back soon!

**Minato:** See ya later guys!

Zakura gives them all a hand shake and a free pass to enter the village when ever they like. They start to leave the village when Kushina runs up!

**Kushina:** Minato! Please don't go!

Everyone looks on smiling!

**Minato:** It's okay Kushina I'll be back one day, we are going to see each other again!

**Kushina:** But I'm going to be so lonely without you here, I mean, I will miss you so much!

**Minato:** I'll miss you too!

**Kushina:** I'm sorry for hitting you and being so mean,( Embarrassed at everyone looking she snaps at Minato!)Â maybe next time you'll put up a better fight!

**Minato:** (Laughing)Me too, how about next time we focus everything on just being together!

They hug and say goodbye one last time and then Minato takes out a three bladed kunai!

**Minato:** My father made these special kunai and he gave this oneÂ to me before he died I want you to hold on to this until I get back okay!

**Kushina:** Thanks Minato!

**Jiraiya:** Alright, Minato it's time to go!

Team 4 looks back one last time then disperses in a swirl of leaves!


	5. Destruction Pt1

The team has finally finished up in the Whirlpool country and is heading back home to report the good news about their first victory as a team, or are they.

**Minato:** I can't wait to get home, you guys are starting to cramp my style.

**Draka:** Your the one doing to cramping so stop acting so arrogant.

**Kara:** Come on, are you two are going to start fighting again? I don't have time for this!

**Minato:** Yeah, the only think you have time for is to stare at Draka all day. Just admit it, everyone knows you two like each other.

**Kara:** What! Just shut up Minato before I shut you up my self!

**Jiraiya:** How about you all shut up we are almost at the village and I think it's time for you to start acting like winners and stop being at each others throats all the time.

**Kara:** Fine, I will if they will.

They all make it to the entrance of the village without fighting, but are shocked at what they see. The village is in turmoil, buildings are destroyed the people are no where to be found and there are dozens of leaf shinobi lying on the ground injured, even the Hokage Mansion is ruined.

**Minato:** What's going on? Sensei what happened?

**Jiraiya:** ( Looking angry ) I don't know, this has to be some type of genjutsu, there is no way our village who is one of the strongest in the shinobi world can be destoyed like this.

Tears start to fall from Kara's eyes and she falls to her knees, while Draka pats her on the back he balls his fist in anger! Minato just stares with a blank look on his face.

**Jiraiya:** Alright, you guys we have to get some answers, Kara and Draka will take the injured to the hospital and use her medical ninjutsu to help them!

Minato and I will search for survivals, so lets move we don't have time to waste!

Jiraiya and Minato start their search and Kara starts to form her ninjutsu to save some of the injured!

**Jiraiya:** We'll search the Hokage mountain first.

**Minato:** Why there? I mean were could they hide!

**Jiraiya:** There is a secret place inside use for this exactly. I know the Third would have evacuated everyone there.

They arrive at the mountain and enter through the cave opening, and an Anbu

Agent by the name of Nai greets them.

**Nai:** Jiraiya-sama your back!

**Jiraiya:** What happened? Where's the hokage?

**Nai:** The Hidden Mist attacked us, intelligence tells us they've had a number shinobi inside our village and they as you can see caused a lot of trouble! We held them back as long as we could to get the villagers to safety then we started our assault. All shinobi that were in the village attacked including the Anbu, even Danzou lended us a hand and dispatched Root. Then the Hokage ordered all shinobi outside the village to abandon there missions and to report back into the village and then he joined the fight himself.

**Jiraiya:** So if the battle is over then where is everyone?

**Nai:** They managed to get the enemy out of the village but the war is still going on as we speak!

**Minato:** So where are they?

**Jiraiya:** Where are the other Sannin?

**Nai:** Hold on I just know that they moved a few miles west of here and the Sannin are with them.

**Jiraiya:** Im going to help, I'm guessing the medical ninja are here with the villagers?

**Nai: **There are some but most of them are on the battle field.

**Jiraiya: **Alright then send them to the hospital to help heal the injured and move all genin to start securing the village, Minato will be in charge of their duties!

**Minato:** Huh, I'm going with you to help!

**Jiraiya:** No, Minato you and the others stay here to help the villagers and protect the genin.

**Minato:** Remember you promised that you would stop underestimating me!

**Jiraiya:** HAHAHAHA! I know and I'll make it up to you later but for now the best you could do is stay here. The enemy could still return and I think your the best person to stop them!

**Minato:** You are treating me like a child I am a Chunin!

**Jiraiya:** Minato you are strong and smart but you are letting anger cloud your judgement and I don't have time to talk!

A mist ninja suddenly charges at him from behind and Jiraiya catches him by his throat without even looking and gathers chakra in his hand punching him so hard the mountain itself trembles.

**Jiraiya:** You see while I need you to stay here now?

**Minato:** Fine but after this is over we will begin our training!

Jiraiya disperses in a puff of smoke!

**Nai:** Well, since we have you guys to help protect the villagers I think we can dispatch the medical ninja to get everyone healed. We didn't know if the enemy would attack again so we came here to recover until we came up with a plan!

Minato looks distracted then decides to go an gather the genin.

Moments later Jiriaya uses the reverse summoning jutsu and appears on the battle ground, he looks in horror seeing thousands of shinobi battling it out, they are giving off enormous energy, the entire Fire Country feels like its shaking. Suddenly Orochimaru appears onside of Jiraiya!

**Orochimaru:** Look who finally showed up, I guess your little mission went well or were you just running away from this fight of ours.

**Jiraiya:** ( Smiling ) Oh, Orochimaru what's the matter you look tired are these little ninja to much for the great genius of Konoha.

**Orochimaru:** HAHAHA! You still are funny as always now stop talking and lets squash these bugs!

They both charge into battle and starts to kill the Mist ninjs by the dozen, then "he" stands on top of a hill looking down. The third hokage, Professor of all ninjutsu Sarutobi stands looking at them coldly. The leaf ninja moves away from the battle field while the Third Hokage forms hand signs then a giant mud slide falls down the hill and then he combines it with his Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu and creating Lava Flow: Fiery of Fire. The jutsu engulfs the entire terrain killing all the Mist Ninja everyone starts to cheer in victory!

After the jutsu disapates the Third comes to view one of the few bodies that survived the attack and he comes across the head band of the ninja but the symbol starts to fade and another symbol forms. The symbol looks like a thorned circle, what every this is the Third Hokage is shocked at the sight of this symbol!


	6. Destrucition Pt2

The battle outside of Konoha is now over and the leaf ninja surround the Hokage who looks troubled about the new found symbol on the headband!

**Tsunade:** Sarutobi sensei what's wrong you look strange?

**Orochimaru:** Old man do you realize you just defeated the rest of the ninja single handedly I think it's time to show some enjoyment!

**Jiraiya:** Everyone can't be as sadistic as you Orochimaru, but you are acting a bit strange!

The Third Hokage stands up with the headband in hand and calmly says "it's not over" and starts to walk away! The scene jumps to the the Third watching the villagers and shinobi repairing the damages of the village through his window of the Hokage office with his former students.

**Third: **Since everyone in the village is okay and the village is being repaired I have sent a few of our shinobi to complete their missions so the other nations won't think were are vulnerable. I am confident that the village will be completely repaired by the end of today.

**Jiraiya:** Enough of the rambling please tell us what's bothering you so much about that symbol!

**Third:** So you've noticed, Now I guess I have to tell you everything. Well I'll start by saying the Hidden Mists village didn't attack us it was a group and former village by the name Black Thorn but they are now a group of the strongest ninja from that village. Many years ago when I was younger and my masters the First and Second Hokage were still in power they were preparing me to be their successor and the three of us went on a s-ranked mission together!

**Tsunade:** Why would the Hokages leave the village unprotected?

**Third:** Back then we were in peace with everyone accepted the Black thorn village, their village was a piece of our very own land but they weren't allies. The hokages and the feudal lord thought that was unacceptable and a risk to our security so we decided to conquer it and make our country whole. We took our shinobi and attacked their village destroying everyone who posed a threat then we killed there village leader. The village became part of Konoha which we had planned and they signed a peace treaty to seal the deal all except the son of the leader Zeke Tao, he was about my age at the time and raged war against Konoha even destroying some of his own family for joining with us willingly. When we became older we fought in mortal combat and I ended up defeating him at least I thought but now he's back and if he has this many shinobi under him he is more powerful and dangerous than before!

**Orochimaru:** Then it's settled we find him and kill him once and for all!

**Third:** I will face him, he wants me no one else but for now I have sent some of the Anbu Black Ops to find their base!

**Jiraiya:** Well, what did they find?

**Third:** They found a base on an island in the middle of the ocean in the Hidden Mists territory but the problem is since we are in a war the Mist might think we are trying to attack and may mess up our entire operation, that's why I'm forming a plan to get them to the old Black Thorn village. I have created a battle field to end this once and for all!

**Jiraiya:** Wouldn't that endanger the people of the Fire Country

Third: Don't worry I will protect them with my life, no one will get pass me and if they do it will be up to you to stop this, but the battle must end where it began all those years ago.

**Jiraiya:** Then we will go and get them here!

**Third:** No we are going to need smaller more inconspicuous shinobi and I have just the ones,…We will send team 4!

**Tsunade:** Are you joking? You can't send such inexperienced ninja into an operation like this!

**Third: **I can and I will, besides, I have been admiring them for sometime and with the report on their last mission in the Whirlpool Country I think they can handle it, now you guys go and brief them on this mission!

They all disperse and meet up with the team at the training grounds.

**Orochimaru:** So these are the ninja who are supposed to complete this super A-ranked mission!

**Minato:** Super A-Ranked Mission! What are you talking about?

**Tsunade:** Is he the one you were talking about Jiraiya, doesn't seem that special

**Minato:** Huh! What are you guys taking about!

**Jiraiya:** Alright you guys I just have gotten word from the hokage that you three will be going on a very important mission all by yourselves so listen up. The three of you will travel to the Black Thorn Island in the Hidden Mists country but you will have to stay undetected and no one other us will know about this mission! The Hidden Mists isn't your target they didn't attack us it was a group called the Black Thorn, so you will attack them hard and get out fast undetected and return to the village, we will take care of the rest! Minato will be the team leader and before you guys leave we will give you a few infiltration pointers on how you will attack!

**Kara:** Wow, this is the coolest mission huh Draka!

**Draka:** Yeah now we can finally prove ourselves!

**Orochimaru: **Alright shut up and come here you I'll show you how to attack more efficiently!

**Minato: **That guys kinda creepy huh sensei!

**Jiraiya:** Yeah, but lets get prepared, here's another toad to help you get into the village and the map!

**Kara:** What will I do?

**Tsunade: **I give you some pointers on your medical ninjutsu you may need it.

An hour later Team 4 is at the exit gates of the village along with the Sannin and the Hokage!

**Third:** You three be careful and send for back up if you need it!

**Minato:** We will, Alright guys you ready it's time to head out!

They quickly dash out into the woods and soar through the trees!

**Minato: **Guys we have to stay together in this and no matter what stay undetected we have to move much faster than usual.

Once they make it to the ocean Minato takes out the scroll and summons a small toad!

**Kara: **How's that thing suppose to help us?

The toad responds and say to just watch! The toad begins to grow in size and opens its mouth!

**Toad:** Alright hop in!

**Kara:** I'm not getting into that things mouth!

**Draka:** Come on we have to, for the mission.

They all enter then the toad shrinks and jumps into the water and the mission finally begins.


	7. Boom

Team 4 is swimming their way to the Black Thorn Island inside the transportation toad, will the Thorn shinobi spot the Leaf intruders or will the leaf take them down. The team arrive at the shores and exit the frog.

**Minato:** Well, I guess we don't have a welcoming party, can't say it's not a good thing.

**Draka:** Yeah, our entire mission would be history if we were spotted.

**Kara:** Come on, you guys let's get this over with, we weren't exactly invited!

**Minato:** Alright, there are three key entrances to the island according to the map, so we will split up and hit those areas hard. First you guys will enter through those entrances and destroy as many buildings and shinobi as possible, then get out fast. I'll give the signal once we are in position, we'll meet back here in a half-hour an escape in the toad, any questions.

**Draka/Kara:** NO!

**Minato:** Then let's move!

Scene changes back to the hokage office and the Sannin is talking with their sensei about the Thorn Mission!

**Orochimaru:** Are you sure these kids can get the Thorn to get angry enough to follow them back to the Leaf?

**Jiraiya:** You still are underestimating them huh? Well! I think you are going to be surprise at want my students can do.

**Third:** As I said before I have faith in them and after all they are Chunin so you should have more confidence in their abilities especially Minato.

**Orochimaru:** And why is that?

**Third:** well, I think he has what it takes to become Hokage someday.

**Orochimaru:** Yeah right, just remember who your true successor is!

**Tsunade:** I hope you aren't jealous Orochimaru you look kinda pale oh yeah you always look like that!

**Orochimaru:** Hahaha! Glad to see you still have a sense of humor, it's always hiding behind those big breasts of your!

Back on the island Minato sets off an explosive note trap that is set around all the key exits. He then sets it off and a giant blast destoys the key exits to the islands village. Team 4 has blocked the shinobi of the Thorn from escaping and then they begin their assualt. Minato forms hand signs and unleashes his Dragon flame bomb and takes out about a dozen shinobi. Draka uses Earth Style: Bolder Destruction and takes down some of their base building, while Kara uses her Mystic Palms striking ninja in their vital areas, killing them.

Some of the Thorn ninja try to leave out of the exits.

**Minato:** Oh no you don't ( Minato takes out the toad scroll and summons him once again to crush them).

**Thorn Ninja:** We don't know how many there really are we have to regroup!

**Thorn Ninja2:** No we have to fight back it's the only way!

Then a man looks down from a hill watching the rampage Team 4 is inflicting, then he forms hands signs and send a giant water wave to put out the raging fires and washs away Team 4!

**Minato:** This guy is something else he must have a great amount of chakra to be able to do this!

**Draka:** HEY! MINATO! Where's Kara?

**MInato:** I thought she was with you!

**Kara:** DRAKA HELP ME!

Kara has been kidnapped by some Thorn ninja and they vanish in the forest!

Minato looks up and the ninja on top of the hill has also vanished.

**Draka:** We have to go and find Kara we should split up!

**Minato:** NO we will stay together, they have the ball in their court so it's time to get it back.

Minato presses his foot on a injured Thorn shinobi's chest and demands he tells them where they would take Kara or die.

The scene shifts and Zeke Tao enters a secret dojo in the forest!

**Zeke:** How did they get in here so fast? To think these brats can do this much damage. No matter we have one of their friends, I should kill her now but I'll wait and meet the others so I can kill them all together.

Zeke's general enters.

**:** Sir I am here to report, they have managed to kill a great number of our men.

**Zeke:** It doesn't matter, that's the cost to get my revenge! How about you go and give a warm welcome to our little visitors! While I go see an old friend?

**Bumma:** I thought you were going to take care of these brats first?

**Zeke:** I've decided to leave them to you,.. What you don't think you can take them?

**Bumma:** Of course not I'll handle them just fine!

**Zeke:** Good, and dispose of this one for me. ( Zeke diperses in a puff of smoke)

Bumma grabs Kara by the throat to finish her off, then,

Draka come and lands a devastating blow with his stone fist destroying the dojoÂ arena! Bumma somehow avoids it and Minato appears behind him kicks him in the face, grabs Kara and falls back behind Draka!

**Draka:** Nice job Minato, but I'll take it from here, these guys have just pissed me off!


End file.
